In an electronic marketplace, a user may purchase and/or acquire the right to download and activate one or more applications. These applications typically specify a specific host platform or a specific program on a host platform. If the applications are supported by programs on the user's computer then the user's experience with the marketplace will be positive. If, however, the applications are not supported and will not run on the user's computer, then the user will regard his or her experience as being unsatisfactory. This is particularly true as there are few, if any, refunds available once an application has been purchased or downloaded. The user's experience, therefore, is better if an application listed for downloading will, in fact, run on the user's computer.